Anguish: of Pact Breaking and Rebirth
by John Cimeno
Summary: What happens when an unknown woman with insurmountable powers appears moments before Asuna's death, and is known only as "The Guardian" a creature both feared and respected in both heaven and hell, yet holding no allegiance to either. OC R&R please!
1. Prelude

*Note I don't own Negima, Ken Akamatsu does* *****I do own Lyn, Jon, Elera, and The Forgotten One. Any similarities are purely coincidental.***** Prelude

The black swirling mass of energy writhed in agony in front of her, but the Guardian ignored its pain. Instead she focused on binding the unholy being to her will and trapping it away. _"Emoc otnu em dna beenog!" _She hissed through gritted teeth. The creature let out one more anguished wail before it coalesced into a small sphere of light that passed the length of her sword and into her hand. With a shudder the Guardian sealed away the creature's spirit into the Soulstone she carried. Turning on her heel, _"nepo eht etag ot modeerf!" _opening a portal out of the Dark Sanctuary. Little could she foresee that the portal would bring her to unforeseen places…


	2. Order 1: Death

Order #1: Death

Lyn's POV: "Asuna…Asuna!" opening my eyes, I take note of my surroundings. Though they are unfamiliar, I hear voices and quickly hide myself under a bough of a giant tree. Unfortunately, I chose the exact spot directly below a girl in her early teens, who through some miracle has not noticed my sudden appearance.

Hearing footsteps, I retreat farther behind the tree in a measly attempt to keep myself hidden. At this point I for the first time noted that the girl was sobbing quietly. "Oh there you are, Asuna, the whole class was wondering where you had gone." So the girl's name was Asuna, odd, it sounded strangely familiar.

The rustle of leaves, caused me to look up to see that a small boy wearing a gray blazer, dress pants and carrying a staff had taken a seat next to the girl on a branch, causing it to bend down precariously. "Negi you are the first person I've known who has…" followed by the crack of the branch breaking overhead. Horrified, I watch Asuna plummet over the lip of the ravine into darkness. As she fell, she briefly turned toward me, and at that moment I saw her eyes. Her eyes were dull and glassy, the eyes of a corpse, she was already dead before she had fallen.

Reaching out in an attempt to catch the body, I am almost knocked into the ravine, by the boy who is somehow able to fly. Peering over the ridge, I watch as the boy dives toward the body and snatches it out of freefall. What I see next, nearly made my heart stop.

Climbing out of the abyss is a monstrous dark figure that is all too familiar. Cursing in a newfound rage, I launch myself of the ridge. _"Rettahs eht enots-gnigrup semalf!"_ The wall of the ravine shattered into a million fragments, pummeling the Demon King with shrapnel. Searing white flames soon followed, bathing the ravine in a blazing white light.

"_Esir dna emoc htrof, dniw!"_ manipulating the air currents, I landed safely on the ridge. _"Gnirb eht egam ereh"_ brought the boy and his passenger onto the ridge beside me. "The girl's soul is mine, Guardian. Until we meet again" spat the Demon King as he slithered back into the abyss.

Beside me the boy was sobbing loudly. Turning to him, "there's no point in crying, it won't bring her back you know" facing me, he shouted back with defiance etched across his tear stained face, "I DON"T CARE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Turning on his heel he jumped back onto his staff a zoomed of still carrying Asuna's lifeless body. "Hey wait up!" I called as I ran after him.


	3. Order 2 Unfortunate Truth pt1

Order #2: Unfortunate Truth pt. 1

Lyn's POV: "_Man, he's fast" _I thought, gasping for breath as I sprinted off after Negi. _"If he keeps up this pace any longer I'm going to have to take wing and run him down"_ Taking note of my surroundings I let out an audible groan when I see that he is flying at breakneck speed toward a massive building. "So be it" I mutter under my breath.

_"Sdniw ediug em drawrof!"_ A gust of wind swerved around sending me hurtling toward Negi at breakneck speed. Coming up behind him, I reached over and snatched a fistful of the boy's hair pulling him to a quick and abrupt halt.

"Gah! Let me go, I say. PLEASE!" "Not until you answer my questions, young man." I said sternly. Pointing to the limp body of Asuna, "Did you notice anything unusual before her death yesterday?"

Looking down at the boy, I saw that he had started to cry again. "Alright, okay, just take your time, you don't need to rush, just tell me when you feel ready, OK?" I said in the gentlest voice I could muster.

*************************************************************

Negi's POV: Gulping back tears, I decided to trust her. Before I started however, I decided to ask what her name was. She replied with "I go by many names, but I would prefer that you call me Lyn."

"I'm Negi." "I am the son of the thousand Master Nagi Springfield, and am aspiring to become a magister magi." I was assigned to Mahora Academy as a means of completing my training in magic." "I had well um…some bad run-ins with Asuna, when I got here." "A little later on, however, some of my students were attacked by a vampire, who turned out to be a fellow classmate of theirs Evangeline A. K. McDowell."

"When I was almost beaten by Evangeline, Asuna saved my life and I formed a probationary contract with her. "I later came to terms with Evangeline, and up until now she has been my instructor in magic."

Lyn interrupted, "okay I get the idea now tell me what happened the last few days." I continued, "Well, yesterday morning, I awoke to see Asuna crying while she was getting ready to go on her paper route." "When I checked her calendar, I saw that yesterday had been marked out, which was weird, because she normally doesn't use it."

Tears rose up again as I remembered the events of yesterday right before Asuna's death. Holding back a sob I continued, "Though the day was marked as her birthday, I now believe that, somehow, Asuna knew that she would die that night, she somehow knew that she was doomed."

I was wracked with newfound grief as I collapsed onto my knee's letting my lamentations loose upon the world.


	4. Order 2 Unfortunate Truth pt2

Order #2 Unfortunate Truth pt.2

Lyn's POV: Watching Negi break down like that surprised me. Walking over to him, I wrapped him in a tight embrace. Once I felt that he had calmed down enough to continue I asked, " Did Asuna leave anything behind when she died? Something unique to her alone?" "One of the bells she wore in her hair, it fell of, and it became all dinged up and rusted." "Let me see it." I asked, extending a hand palm open.

Negi seemed to recoil slightly, before handing over the bell with a pained grimace. Rolling the bell around, I lifted it up and shook it lightly. No sound came out. _"Laever eht rewop fo siht tcafitra! Esaeler!"_ The bell rang with one pure, clear note.

"It can't be" I whispered, my eyes wide with shock. Whirling around, I quickly check the other bells. The same thing happened with each one.

Telling Negi to go and notify everybody he saw at the academy about what happened, I plunged my spirit into the Nether Realm searching for Asuna's soul. If my fears where correct it wouldn't be there, but for Negi's sake, I hoped that my fears were nothing but empty lies.

****************************************************************

Negi's POV: Turning on my heel, I jumped onto my staff and rocketed off toward Mahora. I dismounted as soon as I got to the main doors, and ran inside. Rounding a corner, I ran smack into Professor Takahata.

"Negi! What happened? Wait where's Asuna?" At the sound of Asuna's name tears welled up behind my eyelids. Blinking away tears "Asuna is…Asuna's dead, Takamichi." The news seemed to strike Takahata like a physical blow. "How…How did this happen?" he asked. "Never mind me, we must inform the dean and the rest of class 2-A." He said beckoning me to follow him.

After informing the dean of Asuna's demise, we, or more specifically Takahata told the entire school over the intercom, and then I asked the rest of Class 2-A to meet us at the Dean's office.

While we waited, Takahata asked me where I had put the body, as I very well didn't have it with me. I told him that I had left it with Lyn whom had told me to go get help.

Takahata opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted when the entirety of Class 2-A burst into the dean's office in a cacophony of shouts and questions. "please quiet down class, for you must hear me out on this, because as you know Asuna is dead and I need the classes' help in finding out why."

As the class quieted down, I explained to them the events that had taken place just yesterday night, and this morning, from Asuna's death and Lyn's sudden appearance.


	5. Order2: Unfortunate Truth pt3

Order #2: Unfortunate Truth pt.3

Lyn's POV: _"Wohs em eht tirips fo Asuna!"_ Nothing happened. "Blast!" pulling my subconscious back into the real world, I shrug my shoulders and wait for Negi to return. Hopefully he wouldn't take too much more time.

*******************************************************************

Negi's POV: Bringing the class along with me, I ran out through the main doors and back toward the tree where Lyn had stood guarding Asuna. When I reach Lyn, she was covered in a thick layer of ice.

Just as I was about to cast a spell to release her from the ice, cracks appeared in the ice and it shattered. "I'm so sorry Negi, but she's really gone, I'm sorry." She said bowing her head in shame.

Rushing forward, I grabbed Lyn's arms and shouted, "No! It can't be! Please tell me your lying! PLEASE!"

********************************************************************

Lyn's POV: Pulling my arms from Negi's grip, I replied, "She may be gone from the Nether Realm, but that doesn't mean that her spirit may have been taken somewhere else, Negi." At this Negi perked up, and stared questioningly into my eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It means, that she made a pact with some greater being and that he/she/it has control over her spirit and possesses it, to what ends I know not." I replied my thoughts turning to the day were I popped up under the giant tree, and then realized with an intake of breath _She must have made a pact with the Demon King_!

"THAT'S IT!" I shout causing everyone to jump up in surprise. Grabbing Negi by the shoulders, I ask, "Did Asuna, have any unusual powers or abilities other than the ones granted by her Pactio?"

"Well, even without the Pactio, she was unusually strong and was able to cancel out most magic." He replied looking thoughtful. "Why do you ask?"

"I ask because I think I know why Asuna died." I replied. "I think that she gained those abilities through a pact with the Demon King, and that he took her life a payment."

Ignoring the startled gasps and questions that arose from the assembled group, I continued, "That means that if we can figure out why she made a pact in the first place, we can try to reverse it!"

A tall blonde student with an arrogant, bossy demeanor asked, "How can we figure out why she made a pact if she's dead, it's not like we can go back in time now, can we?"

"Um, excuse me but me and Chao, built a compass that if combined with a little magic, can travel back in time." Said a student later identified as Satomi Hakase piped up.

" That will work perfectly." I answered, looking at Asuna's body, _"Esacne Asuna ni dnomaid." _The air shimmered and to everybody surprise, Asuna became enshrouded in solid diamond. "That way no one will disturb her until we get back." I explained.


	6. Order 3: Past pt1

Order #3: Past pt. 1

Negi's POV: _How is Lyn so powerful, I know she's a mage, but she can work magic I never even knew existed! And she said that she goes by many names, so what does she mean by that?_ I thought as I saw Lyn encase Asuna in diamond.

"Negi, you'll have to work this device, because only you will be able to make it go to where we want it to." Lyn called out. Breaking out of my reverie is stammered, "Oh, I'm sorry, may I please see that device Satomi-san?"

"Here Negi-sensei." She answered handing me the stopwatch. "Just think of what you want to see and project it into the machine as magic and it should work."

Taking the stopwatch/time machine, I closed my eyes, and brought up every single memory of her I had. I began to mutter Asuna's name and the muttering progressed to shouting, then to screaming, then in a flash of light I felt myself become weightless as the ground disappeared from beneath me.

Opening my eyes, I found myself and to my surprise everyone else in this white, blank void, my vision then faded as I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I came to, I found myself in a forest lying on my back. Not too far from me Lyn stood with her arms crossed staring into the woods, with an impatient look on her face. Sitting up, I opened my mouth to ask Lyn where we were, but she spun around and raised a finger to her lips, indicating that I should be quiet. She then raised her hand and beckoned for me to come closer. Standing up I crept over to where she was standing.

In front of us was a small camp with a tent, small table and a couple of wooden stools set up around a large fire pit. Sitting at the table, was a man that seemed to be in his mid to late twenties, reading a book and drinking out of a glass.

"Oh, my! Lyn that's my father!" I said, pulling at the sleeve of Lyn's dress. In response Lyn clamped her hand firmly over my mouth and pushed us both down into a crouch, just as The Thousand Master looked up from his reading.

***************************************************************

Lyn's POV: Pulling Negi aside, I whispered that we would remain hidden till nightfall, so that we could sneak by unnoticed.

Hours past, and the sky darkened, As The Thousand Master was getting ready to close down camp, and a small voice called out "Nagi! How much long are we going to stay here?" "Not much longer Asuna." Nagi answered.

Stifling a gasp, I watched as a small redheaded girl around the age of ten stepped out of the tent. Beside me I heard Negi whisper "Asuna?" "Shhh…Do you want us to be seen?" I hissed.

"Ah…Ah…" Negi began. "Negi if you cannot shut up, I will personally knock you out." I told him. "AAACCHHOOOO!"

**************************************************************

Negi's POV: _"Oh no, this is not good, not good at all."_ I thought as I sneezed. The resulting gust of wind was powerful enough to destroy most of Lyn's dress. Ah, please, it was just a mistake! PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!" I begged as Lyn advanced toward me with an enraged snarl engraved onto her face. "Your in for it now, midget! **Adeat**!"

I stepped back, tripping over a root protruding from the ground As a massive, no gargantuan sword at least nine feet in length appeared in Lyn's hands. A strained screamed escaped from my lips as Lyn raised the massive weapon over her head in preparation to strike.

"Um… excuse me am I interrupting something?" Someone said nearby, nearly causing Lyn to drop the sword. Turning my head, I saw that Nagi had come over to investigate. With him was Asuna, who tactfully turned around and averted her eyes.

_"Oh no we've been found! Now what are we going to do?"_ I thought while my mind churned in an attempt to come up with a proper excuse.


	7. Order 3: Past pt2

Order #3: Past pt. 2

Nagi looked over the motley pair. _Let's see, one is a woman that stands about 5'6", clad in only her knickers brandishing a sword the size of a small car, the other a small boy with brown hair around the age of ten that looks like a miniature version of me._ He thought. "Um…I think we have some things to discuss, so…if you'll kindly follow me?"

*************************************************************

Lyn's POV: **Adeat. **Noticing my general lack of clothing, I quickly drew myself behind a tree. Rummaging through my satchel, which was thankfully relatively undamaged I pulled and extra pair of clothes, and quickly dressed.

Stepping out from behind the tree, I followed Nagi back into the campsite. When I got there I took a seat next to Negi. Glancing at the ten year old Asuna I wondered, _has she already made a pact with the Demon King?_

Shaking myself out of my reverie, I heard Nagi ask Negi If He and I had made a Pactio. I took it upon myself to answer that question with a firm slap across Nagi's face, much to Negi and Asuna's disdain, Nagi on the other hand seemed to be unfazed by the event.

"I'll take that as a no." Nagi continued with an impish grin on his face. Raising a hand to still any other conversation I asked Nagi about who he was and what he was doing here. Before he answered however, he told Asuna to return to her tent.

Turning around to face me he continued " I'm here because I'm trying to free Asuna from some strange curse." He continued his voice turning grim, "When Asuna was around four, she made some sort of deal with the Demon King, supposedly the pact stated that she would be unaffected by magic and that she would no longer suffer misfortune. However, it also meant that on her fourteenth birthday, she would die and her soul would belong to him."

"Just as I thought." I answered. Nagi and Negi stared at me in shock, for a few seconds, and then Nagi stood abruptly and pointed his knotted staff at me. "Explain yourself!" He barked, his eyes narrowed to slits.

_"Dnib"_ I muttered. Ethereal chains shot out of the ground and bound Nagi in place by the wrists and ankles. Walking toward him, I placed my right hand over his forehead and closed my eyes. In the next few seconds, I transferred memories of who I was and what is was and whom I fought against and whom I was allied to into his mind.

_"Esaeler"_ I said and the chains disappeared. Rubbing his wrists, Nagi got up and extended a hand. I grasped it and shook it, accepting his apologies. "Just remember that I'm not your enemy." I told him with a wink.

A scream pierced the air, as we walked back to the table. "Asuna!" Nagi shouted running toward the tents. I quickly followed. Another shriek pierced the air. "Over here!" Negi shouted pointing at a clearing in the woods nearby.

Rushing forward I entered the clearing, and stopped in surprised. Asuna was helplessly struggling to break free from the grasp of a tall armored demon. **ADEAT!** I roared, summoning the _**Ensis Expulsum**_. Charging at the demon I slashed downward hewing him from neck to groin as white flames sparked along _**Ensis Expulsum's**_ blade.

Negi zoomed forward on his staff and caught Asuna before she hit the ground. "NEGI, TAKE ASUNA SOMEWHERE SAFE!!" I ordered, as two more armored demons Flew over the bluff towards us.

***********************************************************

Guardian Lyn's POV: One whirled toward me with its sword drawn and I felt a tug in my gut as I changed into a more suitable form to fight it. Spreading my newfound wings I flew upward to engage it in midair. Its first strike with its sword clanged off my toughened hide, before I knocked the weapon out of its hands.

Off to my right I heard Nagi engage the other demon in a pitched battle to keep it from reaching Negi and Asuna. I heard Asuna cry out in despair and turned to look over my shoulder. Nagi had apparently thrown himself in front of Both Negi and Asuna and had gotten himself impaled on the demons sword.

I heard him assure Asuna that everything would be all right and that Negi and me would take care of her, before he and the demon disappeared in a flash of light. The remaining demon had taken advantage of my momentary distraction to tackle me from behind, bringing me crashing to the ground. I responded in kind, driving my spiked elbow into the demon's face.

Howling in pain the demon tumbled off me and tried to fly away. Whirling around I flew after it and tossed myself at it. Grabbing the demon by the sides, I plunged my facial tusks into its back. Pulling myself free, I grasped its right wing in between my teeth and tore viciously at it severing it at the point where it met the demon's shoulder blade.

As the demon crashed to the ground with me on top of it I raked my claws against its armor ripping the metal to shreds. Using both hands I then ripped open it chest cavity, and plunged my hand into it. Grasping the demon's heart, I tore it free from the rest of the body and crushed it. With a shudder the demon became still and it eyes glassed over as the life left its body.

*************************************************************

Lyn's POV: with a shudder I returned to human form and carried both Negi and Asuna back to camp as they were still to shocked to move.


	8. Order 4 Clash of Wills pt1

Order #4: Clash of Wills

Asuna (small)'s POV: Pulling away from Negi, I turned and ran from him crying. I didn't get too far before a pair of strong hands snatched me out of the air and dragged me back. "Let me go!" I screamed squirming in an attempt to get away. " You're not going anywhere! Don't you know that you have nowhere to go? You'll get lost!" My captor the woman called Lyn that had slapped Nagi shouted.

"I don't care! You -- You don't understand! You'll get hurt, you'll die or leave me!" I cried. "People always suffer if they try to help me! Just look at what happened to Nagi!" I shouted pointing at his abandoned staff of knotted hawthorn. Negi rushed forward and grasped my shoulders forcing my face up to look him in the eye. "Nothing's going to happen to us! And nothing going to happen to you either Asuna-san! We're here to help you!"

"B -- But that's what they always say then they get hurt." I choked out through a sob staring at the ground.

******************************************************

Negi's POV: I tried to reassure Asuna that things were different now, but she pulled away, kicked me in the shins and hit Lyn in the eye with Nagi's staff, before running of down the road, while we sat dazed and none the wiser. Picking myself up I saw that Asuna was again pounding away on the same mountain pass, looking farther down the pass; I noticed a black and red thing farther down. Tugging on Lyn's dress sleeve I pointed it out.

******************************************************

Lyn's POV: Following Negi's finger I gasped in shock as I saw a large group of Armored demons, stronger ones than what was sent out waiting up ahead of Asuna. "Damn it!" I cursed before grabbing Negi by the scruff of the neck and carrying him down the trail after Asuna.

Despite my best efforts I was still to far away to get over Asuna's head start. Ahead Asuna screamed in terror as she noticed the demons that were approaching, and tried to turn and run, but she was caught before she even started. **"Adeat!"** I intoned, drawing the _**Ensis Expulsum **_to its full nine-foot length. In desperation I hurled the blade at the closest demon and let out a small leer as it cleaved straight through the beast.

The demons stopped and glared angrily at me as their comrade crumbed to ash before them, before the group split in half, with half flying toward me and Negi and the other encircling Asuna. Grinning, I let Negi down, then immediately began to morph to my guardian form.

***********************************************************

Guardian Lyn's POV: Without a word I rushed forward _"Adeat"_ again my blade-that-banishes-all appeared in my grasp. Swinging it around and into a vertical slash it meets a demon's sword, but cuts through the inferior weapon – toy more like it, before biting deep into the demon's shoulder. Withdrawing my blade I riposte to the right and cleave open the brute's face.

Whirling onto another beast I batted the demon's club out of the way and ran him through before skewering another demon with a reverse lunge-thrust. Another demon dived at me, only to be beaten back by a barrage of magic arrows. _"Tirips ni eht tfel, cigam ni eht thgir. Go Energy Burst!"_ Bolts of white energy rained down on the remaining demons boiling the flesh and crushing them with sheer force of magic.

Redirecting the remaining bolts of energy toward the remaining demons encircling Asuna, three are struck down, before the rest fly at me to attack. All except one. That one grabbed Asuna around the throat and flew off quickly followed by Negi. _"Tirips ni eht tfel, gnithgil ni eht thgir. Go Nova!" _A massive wave of electrically charged energy expanded outward forming a ring that cut through each demon electrocuting them each. Turning towards the horizon I take wing and swoop down after the demon and Negi.

***********************************************************

Negi's POV: Swooping down, I raised my hand a began to cast _"_"_Rastel Maskil Magister! Septum phasmatis lux lucis, eo per idem eadem idem semita!" _Seven arrows made entirely out of light magic, flared from my hand and spiraled after the demon that I was pursuing. The demon flickered out of existence, then reappeared in front of me, _"Shundo!"_ I thought as I tried to swerve around the demon's sword, it clipped me on the shoulder and knocked me onto the ground.

Dazed and partially blinded from the pain in my shoulder, where the sword had struck me, I looked up at the demon, who towered over me sword raised in preparation to finish me off. _" I'm sorry girls…Lyn…and…you Asuna, for failing to save you…just because I was too weak to do anything… and if I am to die this day…send the news of my passing to my sister Nekane, in Wales…now goodbye."_ As the demon's sword came down, I closed my eyes and readied myself for the inevitable blow that was to come.

_***CLANG***_ Opening my eyes, I saw Lyn in her "Guardian" form standing over me, sword raised against the demon's strike. With one swift move, she riposted around and cleaved the foul beast in half along the middle. Turning back to me she resumed her human form and preceded to pick both Asuna and me up and brought us back to the campsite.

When we returned she sent me and Asuna off to get some rest in the tent off to the left, which was the larger of the two, while she took the smaller of the two on the right for herself. I fell asleep with Asuna curled up against my chest.


	9. Order 5: 2A's best Get a Beating

Order #5: 2-A's Best Receive a Beating

Negi's POV: " Wake up Negi-bozu! WAKE UP!" Asuna sang, jumping up and down in excitement for the start of a new day. Opening my eyes, I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes. Blinking against the glare of the morning sun shining through the tent flaps, I rummaged around groggily for my glasses. Putting them on, I stood, stretched and picked up my staff, before walking out of the tent.

My attention was drawn to a far off sound of steel clanging against steel. Following the noise I wound up in a clearing where to my surprise, I saw the entire class of 2-A looking on as Kaede and Ku Fei fought in armed combat against Lyn. To my amazement, Lyn was coolly holding her own against the twin attacks of both a ninja (Kaede) and a martial arts master (Ku Fei) without any difficulty.

As the fighting wore on, Kaede made 16 multiples of herself, and proceeded to rain down attacks with a monstrous 6 foot shuriken upon Lyn, who in kind responded by drawing the _**Ensis Expulsum**_ to its full length and to the surprise of everyone, split herself into seven separate copies that attacked and fought at seemingly random. The copies proceeded to beat back and crush Kaede's multiples, and subdue Ku Fei in quick time.

As the dust settled both Lyn and Kaede proceeded to circle around like a pair of wolves, neither blinking as they sized each other up. In the blink of an eye, both rushed each other weapons raised. Their weapons met with a resounding clang, then faster than the eye could follow, Lyn swatted Kaede's 6-foot shuriken out of the way as one would swat away an annoying fly.

Lyn then proceeded to unleash a furious barrage of cuts, thrusts and ripostes, forcing Kaede back against the furious onslaught. Eventually, with a casual flick of the wrist, Lyn sent Kaede's shuriken flying, where it embedded itself 20 feet up in a 200-foot redwood. With one swift motion, Lyn brought her blade down to Kaede's throat and asked "submit?" Kaede nodded her head and Lyn put away her sword.

******************************************************

Lyn's POV: Turning around, I spotted Negi and Asuna staring at me with matching dumbstruck expressions on their faces. Chuckling I beckoned Negi forward. "Your next to spar me I told him…Use any means necessary. Turning on my heel, I walked to one end of the court, while Negi, rather nervously did the same. On the sidelines, everyone held their breath in anticipation.

"_Swodahs ni eht tfel, thgil ni eht thgir. Release Shadow dance!"_ Shadowy copies of me flickered to life before disappearing. _"__Rastel Maskil Magister! __duodeviginti__ phasmatis lux lucis, __quindecim __ventus spiculum eo per idem eadem idem semita! Tel ma amoris!" _A circle of light erupted around him, and twenty-eight light arrows and fifteen wind arrows streaked toward me at breakneck speed. _"Esaeler laes! Shadow Dance!"_ I flickered out of existence before reappearing behind Negi, while my shadow copies took the brunt of his assault. _"Semalf ni eht tfel, dniw ni eht thgir, go Flaming Talons!"_ three waves of red-hot flames erupted from my hands and expanded outward in a vee-shaped arc, towards Negi.

Negi just barely managed to jump out of the way as it was part of his jacket was charred clean off by the intense heat, while the waves of fire crashed against the forest floor. Charring a large patch of grass into gray ash. _"Eci ni eht tfel, sdniwmrots ni eht thgir, go Freeze Tornado!" _A massive wave of spiraling ice and cold winds careened wildly outward, before bearing down on Negi. _"Rastel Maskil Magister!_ _Levitas subsisto ventus! Tel ma amoris!" _A disk of compressed lightning flared up in front of Negi, and took the brunt of the attack, nullifying both itself and my frozen tornado.

"_Tirips fo erif, emoc otno em, wolf otni em, flugne em, emusnoc em, ehtaerb ni em, Release Master seal! Hellfire Guardian! Adeat!" _ The _**Ensis Expulsum**_ appeared in my hands and white-hot flames spread from the tip, down the blade of the sword, past the hand-guard, onto the hilt and then flowed over my hand and up my arm. It then spread over my shoulders, neck and face, before flowing down over my stomach, legs and feet.

As the fire spread, I grew taller, and so did my sword. I now stood twelve feet in height and my sword stretched fifteen feet. _"Rastel Maskil Magister!__Phasmatis of ventus! Phasmatis of Levitas! Procella of Levitas! Tel ma amoris!" _An absolutely massive bolt of lightning released itself from Negi's staff and crashed into me, forcing me back a few steps. _"Tirips fo emalf yortsed ym seimene! Go Burning Eden!" _I stabbed my sword deep into the earth as lines of flame spread out from it causing the earth to erupt, spouting geysers of flame. The flames spread and engulfed bushes leaving charred furrows in their wake.

The flames erupted around Negi and tried to engulf him. _"Rastel Maskil Magister! Phasmatis of ventus! Phasmatis of Levitas! Levitas Tempestas! Tel ma amoris!" _ A lightning storm let loose around him holding the fires at bay. However the radius of the storm was shrinking at a prodigious rate. Finally, the fires broke through the barrier of lightning and slammed into Negi, sending him rocketing through the air, smoke curling off him. With a loud thud he crashed onto the ground.

***********************************************************

Negi's POV: "Urg…I feel terrible." I groaned sitting up in a camp bed. "Oy! You're awake!" Asuna said in a singsong voice. "How do you feel?" She asked, peering intently at me. "I'm still rather sore, but otherwise I'm fine." "Good! Come on! Lyn is fighting Evangeline!" she shouted grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the tent. We reached the clearing to an awe-inspiring sight. Lyn and Evangeline were trading magic-infused blows with each other, neither giving an inch.

Looking at Lyn, I noticed her expression. It was and edifice of pure hatred and rage. Evangeline's expression was a contorted visage of strained concentration and malice. _"Lic Lac Li La Lilac! _ _Phasmatis of ventus! Phasmatis of obscurum!__Vesica of caligo! Lilac!"_ A jagged wave of dark energy flew from Evangeline's hand as Lyn lunged at her. I noticed that Lyn's form kept shifting, from a towering 12-foot demon, to a little girl, to a translucent spirit, and back to her normal form.

"_Srewop fo ssenkrad, rehtag ni ym dnah. Go! Nosferatu!" _ Lyn's hands shot out and _caught_ the jagged wave of darkness. Said darkness then flowed into Lyn's hands. _"Ssenkrad raeh ym llac. Ecriep eht reirrab fo eniht ymene. Go! FIST OF THE UNDYING!" _ Lyn's fist collided with Evangeline's stomach, with the force of a freight train behind it. At the same time, Evangeline's magic barrier materialized and shattered. With a bloodcurdling scream, Evangeline plummeted out of the air and slammed into the ground with enough force, to create a small crater when she landed. Lyn touched down next to her.

"**Adeat!"** "Your lucky I've had enough for today, Dark Evangel." Lyn spat, holding the _**Ensis Expulsum**_ to Evangeline's throat. "So, I'd recommend that you submit, before I change my mind about letting your unlife continue." Lyn snapped, glowering at Evangeline. "Fine, so be it. I submit." Evangeline answered with loathing.


	10. Order6: Lyn Overflow

Order #6: Lyn Overflow

Evangeline's POV: _Geh…where is that she-devil. _I wondered, as I walked through the greatly enlarged campsite. "Boya! Get over here!" I barked at Negi who had just walked out of his tent, with Asuna in tow.

"Huh…Oh Eva- oops I mean Master. You called?" He answered walking up to me. His face was one of cautious attention. Behind him Asuna glared at me in disdain.

"So what are you doing now? Taking your little girlfriend out for a walk is it? I asked leaning toward him. Grinning, I watched as his face took on a beet red color.

"Leave Negi-chan, alone!" *SMACK* "OW! What was that for you little brat! I should suck you dry right now!" I snarled, lunging forward hands outstretched ready to snatch Asuna, and finish her off. I was suddenly interrupted however, by the feel of razor sharp steel against my throat.

"May I ask why you were trying to drain an innocent child, Dark Evangel?" Lyn appeared next to me, her voice deathly soft, hiding a festering rage within. Glaring angrily at her, I jumped back and raised my hands in preparation to strike.

_"Lic Lac Li La Lilac! _ _Phasmatis of ventus! Phasmatis of obscurum!__Phasmatis of glacies!__Exorior plactum meus hostilis! Lilac!" _ A missile of compressed wind, darkness and ice hurtled outward toward Lyn. Without warning Negi appeared in front of Lyn and took the hit, letting out a short scream of pain.

"Negi!" Lyn shouted, catching the boy before he hit the ground. Glaring up at me, she let out an enraged yell and started toward me sword raised ready to cut me down.

_"Lilac!"_ I barked releasing the same spell. It struck Lyn full on the chest and sent her flying backward. Getting to her knees, Lyn glared angrily at me, tears of anger and hate flowing down her cheeks. I matched her stare, only to notice that her eyes were unfocused, as if she was seeing right past me.

"No… please don't-don't die on me…NO don't g-go…Mother…F-father…please. Her eyes refocused on me slightly before going out of focus again. "You…Y-YOU T-TRAITOR! I H-HATE YOU!"

Slumping her shoulders, she pushed herself up and stood tall facing me, with the same faraway expression on her face. **"**_**ADEAT"**_ Her massive sword reappeared in her hand.

Looking up at her my mouth fell open. Lyn was sheathed in an ancient and dark energy that had manifested itself in the form of a black dragon with its wings outstretched behind her. The dragon's limbs were merged with her arms and legs. Her clothing had also changed; she now wore a suit of solid black armor, with a chain-mail skirt that extended to ¾ thigh length. Her hair had turned stark white, and her eyes where entirely black with purple fires glowing behind them. Instead of her sword, her hands had elongated and she now had claws on each finger that stretched 6-inches in length.

She charged at me, bolts of black lightning curling of her leaving the scent of burnt ozone hanging in the air.

"_Lic Lac Li La Lilac! _ _Phasmatis of ventus! Phasmatis of obscurum!__Phasmatis of glacies!__Exorior plactum meus hostilis! Lilac!"_ The spell refracted off her to no avail. I had barely enough time to dodge, before she lashed out with her talons, black fires trailing off them.

"_Lic Lac Li La Lilac! _ _Phasmatis of ventus! Phasmatis of obscurum!__Vorago Vesica! Phasmatis of glacies!__Gelidus amnis! Lilac!"_ A jagged arc of ice came down and struck Lyn freezing her solid, quickly followed by a jagged arc of dark energy. The arc struck and shattered both the ice and Lyn. Smirking I turned my back and touched down on the ground. When I landed, I was blasted of my feet by the same jagged arc of dark energy that I had destroyed Lyn with, only stronger.

"How…how are you still alive!?" I asked incredulously, staring at Lyn who stood before me the same as she was before she was frozen.

"_Shadow-dance."_ She hissed striding toward me. "Shadow…AAGGHH!!" I screamed as Lyn's hand shot out and struck me in the chest, right below the heart. Looking down in horror, I saw that Lyn's arm had pierced through my chest up to the elbow, and was alight with black flames, flames that ate away at my very essence.

Coughing up blood, I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I watched in agony as Lyn drew her free hand back, and retracted her claws, Lightning sparked along her hand and she thrust it forward palm out. "AAIIEE!!" I screamed as I was launched backward onto a nearby tree. Sliding down, the trunk, I blacked out.

*****************************************************

Setsuna's POV: Hearing a scream I rushed out of my tent fearing the worse. "Ojou-sama!" I shouted, panicked. "Ojou-sama!" I called out again.

"Over here Se-chan!" Konoka called out waving her hand to get my attention. I quickly dashed over to her side.

" I heard screaming, I thought…" I said, my fear subsiding. "What the…!?" I exclaimed, as I saw Evangeline go flying through the air toward us. With a loud crack she slammed into a tree, and slid down, unconscious.

"Evangeline-san!" I shouted rushing over to her. *Gasp* looking at the extent of her injuries, I knew she was barely clinging to life. *HHISS* Turning on my heel, I gasped in shock for the second time as I saw Lyn striding toward me. However this was not the Lyn I was familiar with. This one had stark white hair and entirely black eyes that lacked pupils. She was also wearing a black plate and chain mail suit of armor. Behind her a pair of glowing black bat wings spread out behind her. Along with that, the head and neck of a black dragon curled over hers.

Drawing my nodachi, I positioned myself between Evangeline and Ojou-sama. "Leave this place monster.' I intoned, holding my blade outward in a defensive position. The creature still continued its inexorable march towards me and when it got within 15 feet of me, it growled a warning. Still I held my ground and never moved my eyes from the brute.

With the barest flicker of movement, the beast suddenly charged. **"Hyakuretsu Oukajan!" **Swinging my nodachi in a wide circular arc **"Zankuusen!" **Before bringing it around for a diagonal cut across the creatures face. The blows only managed to seemingly irritate the beast.

With a quick flick of the wrist, the creature knocked my sword out of the way and raked its claws against my face. "OOWW!" I yelled stumbling off to the side as the creature's claws scored parallel grooves across my right cheek. Whirling around I lunged at the beast. **"Zantetsusen!"** My nodachi bit deep into the creature's side, with a sharp roar, it rounded on me again. Again it tried to claw me, but this time I was better prepared for the attack and quickly jumped up to avoid its scything claws. **"Zanganken!" **bringing my sword down in a vertical slice. *CLANG* gasping in shock, I saw that the creature had blocked the attack with little effort.

*SMACK* I again found myself careening backward. "Oomph!" I grunted getting back to my feet, I had to duck down as the creature swung a sharp right hook where my head had been, moments before. *CRACK* Looking up I saw that the creature's claws had become embedded in the trunk of the tree.

"Hyaa!!" Jumping up I swung downward with all my strength. *CRACK…SHINK* "AAGGHH!" I crashed onto the ground, nodachi sliding uselessly away from me. "Urgh…damn it!" I cursed at my injury. Pushing myself up to my knees, I vomited an alarming amount of blood.

Off to my right, I heard Ojou-sama yell my name. _I can't let that beast reach either Ojou-sama or Eva-chan._ Pushing myself unsteadily to my feet, with one arm wrapped around my stomach, I picked up my nodachi and pointed it at the creature. "You shall not pass!" I barked. **"Zanganken!" **A vertical slash directly in front of the beast caught its attention, and forced it to jump back.

Hissing, the creature turned on me again, talons extended. I quickly blocked-or tried to block the creatures incoming attack. However I was not strong enough to stop the blow entirely and only managed to turn it aside. The next blow went under my guard and struck me solidly in my injured stomach. *THUD* I crashed onto the ground, and vomited up even more blood. 

"LEAVE SE-CHAN ALONE, YOU MONSTER!" I heard as the creature bore down on me. Something, or someone appeared in my vision. Ojou-sama had positioned herself in front of the creature. I tried to raise my head to talk, but I was too weak and dazed from blood-loss to do anything. However, I could see that the monster had stopped, and from its stance seemed to be studying Ojou-sama with an expression of feral curiosity. It shuddered, and the black flames disappeared. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was an unconscious Lyn collapsing and being caught by Ojou-sama.


	11. Order 7: Respite and Reminisce

Order 7: Respite and Reminisce

Lyn's POV: "ugh…what happened to me, I feel like I just woke up after getting drunk." Prying my sore eyes open, I looked around. I was in what was apparently three tents lashed into one large tent. Blinking to get me eyes used to the bright sunlight streaming in, I see that there are three other sleeping occupants in the tent. One is Negi, who was bandaged around the chest and neck. Another is Evangeline A.K. McDowell, who to my immense satisfaction, seemed to have her entire torso wrapped in bandages, lastly is a girl who I don't know, who is in a condition similar to Evangeline's.

"Oh, so your awake!" I quickly snap my head toward the sound. A girl in an obnoxious pink outfit with a weird looking hat was peering intently at me. She seemed to be x-raying me. "Who are you?" I asked pulling the sheets up tighter over my frame. Oh, my name is Ako, I'm the class' physician in training." She answered cheerily. _Oh, a nurse_ I thought idly, _no threat there_.

"Alright! Open up!" Ako yipped right next to my ear, causing me to jump out of my skin. "WHAT!?" I yelped, thoroughly startled. "I need to check your temperature. Don't worry this won't take more than a minute!" "Oh…OK." I mumbled yawning, only to find a long thin object being thrust into my mouth. "Mwat gar joo gooing!" I warbled flailing about try to pull myself free. "Hold still silly, I'm just taking your temperature!" Ako laughed.

*GASP* Turning I saw Ayaka Yukihiro staring at me in shock. Turning away, she muttered as she left "She'll seduce him with that motherly figure!" Upon hearing that, I grabbed the thermometer out of Ako's hand and hurled it at Ayaka. "Who are you calling a succubus, you pedophile!" I yelled as the thermometer got her right between the eyes. "HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled back as her face reddened.

"Ahahah! Your as red as a beet!" I crowed, as her face became livid with rage. "WHY YOU – "Linchou! Enough! If you are not here to visit with the patients then please leave!" Ako intoned as she forced me back into a seated position and brought out another thermometer. "Hmmm… 98.4, looks like you'll be staying another day in here, for now just get some rest. You've had enough excitement for today." With that, she turned on her heel and turned to check on of all people who could wake up at this hour… Evangeline.

Glowering, I lay back down and turned my back toward Ako. And tried to get some sleep. "Lyn" *sigh* "What Dark Evangel?" I asked twisting around. "What brought on that attack yesterday, well other than Negi getting hit?" She whispered staring intently at me. "Why should I tell you?" I hissed, defensive. Again I turned my back to her and hunkered down trying to get some sleep. "Please, Lyn" with another sigh I turned backed toward her and propped myself up on the pillows. "Well, you might as well make yourself comfortable, since this will be a long tale."

"When I was still human, I lived in the same small border town as my parents, and as a result took care of them as they grew older. Life was harsh and it was always difficult just to keep food on the table, but I managed to keep us fed, by taking on small part time jobs as a farmhand, or town-guard, along with acting as a messenger between towns."

"When I turned sixteen, I noticed that I could see things that others couldn't. More than once, I thought I saw people where there weren't any. The people of the village and my parents tried to keep it quiet, and I was thoroughly warned not to let outsiders know of my "power" you could say. However, word got out and soldiers came in search of me. The townsfolk hatched a lie to ward off the soldiers and they told those men that I had long left by caravan across the border."

"This kept the soldiers away for awhile, however, they must of realized it eventually and they returned and publicly executed the people responsible. They didn't just kill the adults who created the lie, but they killed their entire families and their children too! They then gave the town three days to hand me over or else they would come back for more. It was decided, that the town would quietly smuggle me out in the dead of the night along with my parents."

"The plan was set into action the night of the second day and all was well, until a patrol came by and found us. My parents fought to protect me, but they were slaughtered like…like animals! It was there that I first drew blood, there that I first killed; I killed the soldiers in a furious rage. Intent on making the soldiers pay for the pain and suffering they had caused, I returned to town, where I witnessed an utter bloodbath…"

" When I reached the town, I saw that the soldiers had made good of their promise of death if I hadn't been turned over to them. They were already running through the streets slaughtering the same innocent civilians they were sworn to protect! My blood boiled and I saw red then, I saw red. Driven by anger, I charged, hewing the necks of anyone foolish enough to get in the way. I reached a particularly virulent horseback rider and knocked from his steed, before lopping off his head. Turning, I charged down the street directly towards the captain."

"I would have reached him, if it wasn't for a well-placed spear to the shoulder of my horse, sending my reeling off the terrified animal. The soldiers surrounded me and I was forced to fight my way through them. I didn't make it out unscathed though; taking cuts to the stomach and chest during the fight. I still strove onward though and managed to battle the captain, however, he overpowered me and stabbed me in the thigh and cut me across the face, leaving me temporarily blinded, before ordering my capture."

"I was then placed unconscious in the city jail to await my own execution, along with the other four survivors. I awoke to my cellmate a man of around forty, trying to quite literally force himself on me in my sleep, I fended him off, and before I was to strike him down, he revealed that it was he who had sold me and my parents off to the soldiers in return for being able to do what he wanted with me before my execution. I split his skull off the cold hard floor and was quickly placed in a new cell alone and under tighter security than the others and I was informed that I was to die by guillotine, and have my severed head mounted on a stake outside the jail walls. My charge(s): Heresy and witchcraft."

I paused to take in a breath and then continued; "I would have met said humiliating end if it wasn't for the fact that my incarceration didn't occur at the same time that the duke who controlled the region, hadn't been conducting his yearly patrol around the city. He heard about me and decided that he should go see what all the fuss was about for himself. I still remember it to this day; he was so kind and so understanding of my plight. His unfailing belief in my innocence restored my faith in humanity, in essence it restored my will to live."

"The very next day, I was taken from my cell and brought outside for unknown reasons. It had turned out, that the duke had signed for my release, and was waiting outside to take me in, basically as an adoptive daughter. For the first time in days, I felt like the world had been righted and that everything would end well for once."

*Sigh* "So ends my tale for now. There is more too it but that will have to wait for another day." I said.

"But you still haven't answered my question." Evangeline replied her face showing what actually looked like concern, even remorse.

"Eh… what do you mean?" I asked staring at her in confusion.

"What I meant was that you didn't actually answer my original question: _What brought on that attack yesterday?_" She stated stressing the last few words.

"Oh… well… you see its than when my parents and I were attacked they took fatal blows that were meant for me, also when I reached town again, one of the things that really set me off was that the soldiers would sink as low as to kill innocent children." I answered morosely.

Turning onto my side I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep. "Lyn?" Evangeline whispered.

"What is it Eva oops I mean Evangeline?" I asked, turning toward her again.

"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, and well…I'm not sure how to state this but well…erm…that is… thank you for… well um, answering my questions." She blurted, a slight hesitant smile playing across her face as she waited, quietly for my reply.

I almost smiled at that, almost. "Your welcome." I answered before turning away and drifting off to sleep.


	12. Order 8 Creeping Darkness Start of B

Order 8: Creeping Darkness – Start of Battle

Evangeline's POV: Yawning, I sat up and stretched. After assuring Ako that I was fine, I strolled out into the blazing sunlight. Almost immediately, I felt tired and nauseas, so I quickly grabbed an umbrella (Don't know why there was one sitting around outside) and opened it up, grateful for the shade it provided.

As I walked I passed by many of my other classmates, most of them ignored me or gave me dirty looks. This treatment was common, however I felt a sudden sadness well up in my heart as I realized how lonely I have been. As I paced around, I came to the bluff where Lyn, Negi-bozu and Nagi had fought demons only four days ago. Tears welled up as I thought of how close I was too seeing Nagi again. _Next time, I WILL NOT FAIL!_ I thought as I wiped away the tears.

Glancing around, I saw that I was all alone in the clearing. _Hoo…I might as well get back to camp…eh? What's that over there?_ Peering farther down the trail that led to the base of the mountain, I saw a dark haze forming. I quickly ran back to camp and began searching for Lyn. Rushing back into the medical tent, I saw that Lyn wasn't there. "Ako! Where did Lyn go?" I barked, looking around frantically.

"Huh…Oh Eva! Lyn left early this morning to go train out back in the woods." Ako responded, startled by the urgency in my voice.

"Thanks!" I yelled back as I ran out of the tent. Approaching the woods, I skidded to a stop as Lyn walked out. "OY! Lyn!" I shouted.

"What? Oh hello Evangeline, what do you want?" She asked staring at me with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Back on the mountain peak, where you and Negi first fought off some demons, I saw a dark haze forming down the trail leading down the mountain. Since I didn't know what it was and I felt a strong vile energy flowing from it, I decided to find you." I answered.

"Bring me too it…Hmm there are storm clouds coming up from the same direction as the peak, Lets go!" She barked suddenly, making me jump.

Turning, I rushed back with Lyn hot on my heels. When we reached the peak, we saw a large black mass of Armored demons climbing up the trail, straight toward us. *GULP* "I'm not sure if us two alone can hold them all off." I said glancing towards Lyn.

"Eva…go back and wake Negi, and bring him here." Lyn whispered still staring at the approaching horde. "I said GO!" She barked. As I turned to run, I felt a massive spike in the spiritual energy surrounding Lyn. Lyn was sheathed in a blazing yellow light that bathed the peak with a warm golden glow. She had summoned the _**Ensis Expulsum**_ and stood in a defensive stance with the sword drawn back with the pommel facing toward the demons.

For the second time today, I found myself running into the medical tent. "Negi! Wake up Negi-bozu!" I shouted grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him furiously.

"Huh? Oh Eva-chan, whoops! Sorry master, what do you need?" He asked groggily.

"No time! Come on! Lyn needs to talk to you! It's important! Something is going on!" I shouted snatching the tired boy and dragging him along by the wrist.

We rushed out of the tent and ran back to where Lyn stood, still watching the approaching demons. The sky had already darkened and was partially clouded with black storm clouds. Lighting flashed off in the distance. "Lyn! I've got him!" I shouted over the roar of thunder.

"Negi come over here, quickly!" She barked, beckoning him forward with one hand. I gave him a sharp push in the back, sending him lurching forward. "Alright Negi, is there anyway you can make a provisional contract with everyone here other than me at once? Because as you can see from the approaching horde of demons down the trail, we're rather pressed for time." Lyn asked.

"Well yes, but…um" Negi stuttered, blushing a deep red.

"Well yes what? Wait…WHY ARE YOU TURNING RED!?" Lyn snapped, glaring at him.

"Well you see…that is…I have to kiss each of them to seal off the contract, and being their teacher, I'm not supposed to have a relationship with any of them." He whimpered, staring fearfully at Lyn's angry visage.

"YOU HAVE TO _**KISS**_ THEM TO SEAL A PROVISIONARY CONTRACT!? WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND JUST IN THIS WORLD ARE YOU…" She yelled, only to be cut short by the sudden appearance of a white ermine from Negi's pocket.

"Ah don't worry Aniki! It just a quick smooch on the lips! You'll have to start kissing girls eventually!" The ermine said clambering onto Negi's shoulder.

"Did that ermine just talk?" Lyn whispered, taken aback.

"Yes, he did." I answered, shaking my head in disdain.

"Oh, you bet I did baby! The name is Sir Albert Chamomile!" The ermine added, puffing out his chest.

"Be gone vermin!" Lyn roared pointing her sword at the ermine, which jumped straight up in fear, the fur on his back standing on end.

"Ahh! Aniki save me!" Chamo cried cowering in fear.

*SIGH* "Alright! Can we just initiate the provisional contracts and get this over with!" I yelled over the commotion.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about baby! Now a little bit of this…A little bit of that…and some more of this! Yeah! All right! Provisionary Contract Circle complete! First one up is?" He asked looking around in confusion.

I felt a gentle but firm push toward the magic circle. "Wha - no! I'm not making a contract with Negi-bozu!" I shouted, turning away.

"Then go get the other students." Lyn called out, tapping her foot impatiently against the ground. "And hurry, we don't have much time!" She added, glancing over her shoulder.

I quickly ran back to camp and after some pressuring, got the rest of Class 2-A to follow me back. When I reached Lyn, Chamo and Negi who were all standing around the magic circle, I heard a cacophony of gasps and exclamations.

Me and Lyn got everyone lined up and through the process of forming a provisionary contract with Negi, after each girl had set one up the started to form a circle with their hands clasped. As we were halfway through, a sudden pitch-black darkness overtook us, with the only light being from the magic circle. "Hurry! They're getting closer!" Lyn yelled to me, raising her sword.

"All done!" I shouted a moment later, to Lyn who was glancing about frantically.

"All right! PACTIO!" Chamo shouted just as the first line of demons came swarming over the bluff towards us. The resulting flash of light and magic energy was strong enough to incinerate the front line of Armored Demons and send the rest scrambling for cover.

"Get Ready! They aren't done yet!" Lyn warned.

"_Li La Lic Lac, Phasmatis de Obscurum! Phasmatis de Ventus! vado foras et caedo deorsum meus inimico! Obscurum Ignis Typhon! Lilac!" _ I cast, sending a whirling tornado of dark energy out toward a cluster of Armored demons, beating them together and tearing away at their essence.

I watched Lyn charge forward cutting through demons left and right in a torrent of blood, while occasionally blasting some of them back with a compressed beam of dark energy.

"_Rastel Maskil Magister! duodeviginti phasmatis lux lucis, quindecim ventus spiculum eo per idem eadem idem semita! Tel ma amoris!"_ I heard Negi call out before twenty-eight Light arrows and seventeen Wind arrows blazed over my head and slammed into another Line of demons killing twelve of their number.

"_Lic Lac Li La Lilac! Phasmatis of ventus! Phasmatis of obscurum!Phasmatis of glacies!Exorior plactum meus hostilis! Lilac!"_ I shouted Launching a missile of compressed ice, wind and darkness toward another demon who had gotten two close.

*SHINK* Whirling around, I saw a demon who had somehow gotten around my defenses, crumple to the ground, cleaved in half by none other than Setsuna Sakurazaki. "Thanks! I owe you one!" I said.

"Don't mention it!" She called back over her shoulder as she rushed forward to engage another demon.

Glancing around, my heart caught in my throat. Most of the class other than Kaede, Ku Fei, The Narutaki Twins, and Yue Ayase still didn't know how to use their newly granted Pactio powers and where being surrounded by a group of Dog like demons, wearing heavy armor over their torsos and legs.

"_Li La Lic Lac, Phasmatis de Obscurum! Phasmatis de Ventus! vado foras et caedo deorsum meus inimico! Obscurum Ignis Typhon! Lilac!__ Lic Lac Li La Lilac! Phasmatis of ventus! Phasmatis of obscurum!____Phasmatis of glacies!____Exorior plactum meus hostilis! Lilac! Lic Lac Li La Lilac! Phasmatis of ventus! Phasmatis of obscurum!____Vorago Vesica! Phasmatis of glacies!____Gelidus amnis! Lilac!"_ I cast en masse, sending out a whirling tornado of darkness, and three blasts of wind, ice and dark magic. The resulting spell collided against the demons with such force that the whole clearing shook slightly. A sudden feeling of exhaustion swept over me briefly before I shook my head and refocused on the fighting.

"_Swodahs ni eht tfel, thgil ni eht thgir. Release Shadow dance!" __"Esaeler laes! Shadow Dance!"_ I watched as Lyn disappeared quickly and reappeared striking downward against the back of one demon, as she did that, about a dozen other demons were swiped into the air by shadow copies, cleaved apart.

Turning away, I kicked away another demon and clawed another across the face, sending blood spurting from his face in red runnels. _"Lic Lac Li La Lilac! Phasmatis of ventus! Phasmatis of obscurum!____Phasmatis of glacies!____Exorior plactum meus hostilis! Lilac!"_ One demon was frozen solid, while another was cleaved in two by a jagged bolt of dark energy that followed.

Staring around the battlefield, I saw that even though we had managed to cut through a massive amount of demons and managed to rebuff a couple waves, we were beyond hopelessly outnumbered, Demons still poured over the bluff towards us and only seemed to be increasing in number.


	13. Order 9: The One She Hates

Order 9: The One She Hates

Negi's POV: _"Rastel Maskil Magister! __Duodeseptum Spiculum lux lucis! Septicem spiculum ventus! Tel Ma Amoris!"_ Letting fly a barrage of magic arrows, I ducked under the swinging sword of another demon, and danced out of the way of the clawed paw of another. Taking flight with my staff, I spin around and kick the demon that tried to claw me in the face, sending it reeling right onto the tip of the other demon's sword as it was freed from the ground. Dropping down, I land on the back of another demon, and push off in time to avoid another swinging blade. _"Rastel Maskil Magister! Phasmatis of ventus! Phasmatis of Levitas! Levitas Tempestas! Tel ma amoris!"_ A thunderstorm raged around me, scorching multiple demons and forcing others away.

"AAIIEE!!" Whirling around at the sound of the screaming. To my left, I saw that the defensive line of students had been breached, and that a few demons were corralling them into a tightly packed huddle. "YOU DO NOT THREATEN MY STUDENTS!!" I yelled, zooming toward them. Jumping off my staff, I land on the largest demon's head. The brute then began to flail about swinging his axe left to right, cleaving apart his fellow demons, while trying to swat me away like a persistent fly.

"OOF!" I grunted as the demon yanked me away, and held me at arms length. _"Oh well…this ended well…I'm going to get myself killed…again…Hoo."_ Swinging myself forward, I brought my legs up and planted a kick, right into the demon's face, sending me falling to the ground as it jerked back in pain. A massive six-foot shuriken then swooped overhead and decapitated the brute. "Thanks Kaede-san!" I called out over my shoulder, before rushing back into the fray.

To my left, Chachamaru was calmly gunning down and cleaving a wide swath through the advancing hordes. To my right Evangeline and Setsuna were fighting back to back with extraordinary grace and skill, evenly balancing long-range spells and up close and personal swordsmanship. Behind me, the defensive line had reformed and was at the moment holding fast. _"Wait! Where's Lyn?"_ Looking around, I couldn't see her amidst the swarm of demons. Then a quick parting in the lines caused by the discord of battle revealed her location. She was surrounded by demons, however neither seemed to be fighting, just staring at something up ahead.

Darting my eyes back to Lyn, I saw that she stood rigid as a board as if frozen by fear, no not that it was hatred, pure, unrefined hatred. Finally, a middle aged, man of average height and a relatively muscular build appeared and walked into the circle of demons facing opposite of Lyn with a silver enameled long-sword in hand. "So you came, Fraulein?" He leered.

"Shut your mouth, you craven wretch." Lyn hissed fists clenched around the hilt of the _**Ensis Expulsum**_.

"Such harsh words Fraulein? My, I thought that you would have given up on your little game of revenge. Surely the loss of one pathetic young lordling isn't enough for all of this anger! Oh yes…I see it now…you're protecting the girl that illegitimate Magic Canceller. Heh heh I see, maybe, just maybe I'll take her for my evening entertainment. My… I might even have her as the main course…just the thought of it makes me salivate in anticipation…HEE HEE!" He laughed, throwing his head back in glee.

"HOW DARE YOU!! COME HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU BASTARD!!" I screamed soaring toward him, ready to break him into tiny pieces. "WHAT!?" I shouted, come to an abrupt halt.

Before me, a sight that was not meant for human eyes was unfolding. Lyn's skin peeled and hissed as if it was being boiled. A monstrous 9-foot limb exploded from her left arm and flailed about, quickly followed by the appearance of another monstrous right arm, each bedecked with long talon like clawed fingers. The flesh of her legs cracked like a ripe ear of corn and fell away, revealing a pair of dragon-like legs that ended in massive clawed crow's feet. Her face stretched and elongated, and fangs grew from both her upper and lower jaw. Tusks ripped their way out from her cheeks and two swept-back straight horns erupted from her temples, while her eyes lost all color and then turned a dark blazing violet. A black undulating tail sprouted from her lower back and curved outwards, ending in an arrowhead shaped spike. Jet-black scales clanked down her back, stomach, and sides while a ridge of spikes crawled down the length of her spine.

Rearing up, she let loose a bloodcurdling screech and charged forward. She snatched him up in one hand and effortlessly hoisted him into the air. "Come on! Show me your anger! Let your hate seethe and erupt beyond control! Let it consume you, for it will be your very undoing!" he yelled, just as she clamped down on his torso, crushing the air from his lungs. A small rivulet of blood began to trickle down from his nose, as Lyn tightened her grip. A sharp crack pierced the air as a rib cracked, and he vomited up blood, spattering the fingers of Lyn's hand red with it. Lyn tightened her grip even more, making him cry out in agony and forcing him to cry blood. With a final sickening crack, he was crushed in the grip of Lyn's massive paw. Blood and crushed bit of gore sprayed from between her fingers, painting the ground and her front with blood.

Turning towards the surrounding demons, which looked like tiny rag-dolls in comparison she growled and made a mock charge towards them, sending them skittering backwards in fear.

"**Heh heh… Is that all…Oh you great monstrosity? Is that the best a pathetic fool like you can muster? My…I barely broke a sweat! Now! Know my name! I am the Corrupter! The Purveyor of Inanity! I am Azmodan! Lord of Sin! And you weak fools will be my slaves by the end of this fight!"** With that, Azmodan reappeared from a haze of red and black fog. He stood twenty-three feet tall, with massive spiraling goat horns sprouting from his skull. His hair was made out of writhing serpents, and when he opened his mouth, he revealed a double-row of shark-like teeth and a snake for a tongue. Where fingers and hands should have been, instead he had octopus like tentacles complete with suckers that squirmed and flailed as if they had a mind of their own. He also had seven clawed toes on each foot and four arms. Two whip-like tails dragged across the ground behind him.

Lyn leapt at him, claws out, and ready to tear him apart. _**"Cor Corru Corrupt! Phasmatis of Obscurum! Phasmatis of Glacies! Phasmatis of Calx! Phasmatis of Ventus! Redimio quod laqueus meus hostilis pro etenity! Dimensional Carcer! Corrupter!"**_ A cube shaped prison with eldritch symbols carved into it appeared and surrounded Lyn, obscuring her from view. **"Is that all!? No struggle to tear free? How sad!…But still it makes it all too easy now to capture you all and make you into my slaves, as it should be for weak fools like you!"** He chuckled.

"Feig Dummkopf*" I yelled, speeding towards him. To my left, Evangeline flew along swiftly, hands ready to cast a spell of great destruction. Raising my hand to attack, I felt Evangeline place hers on top of mine. "Together!" She said, looking me in the eyes. Nodding in agreement I focused on gather up energy for the appropriate spell.

"_Lic lac li la lilac! Rastel Maskil Magister! Phasmatis of Obscurum! Phasmatis of Ventus! Phasmatis of Glacies! Phasmatis of Levitas! Vindico quod frendo nostrum inimicus! Procella of Atrum Levitas quod Thunder! Tel Ma Amoris! Lilac!"_ An angry wave of compressed Lightning, darkness and thunder roared outward and smashed into Azmodan, lifting him clear off his feet and into the air. He reeled backward and slammed back onto the ground, where he lay still.

"**That was a very nice try, but I won't be defeated so easily! It takes a man to kill a monster! Not a pair of pathetic dogs like you!"** He laughed, as he stood back up, grinning like a loon.

" Damn!" I heard Evangeline snarl in response. I silently agreed. Turning back to face him, I was slashed in the side by one of the tentacles that extended from where his hands would have been if he was human. Whirling, I found myself being slapped around, receiving two more slashes, one across the cheek and one to the stomach. Evangeline was slammed into a tree, and then pinned down by the wrists. *THUD* getting up from the ground, I watch Azmodan open his mouth, and stick out his tongue toward Evangeline. As it turned out, his tongue was if anything too long to be normal. It extended from his mouth and kept traveling, the snakehead's jaws gaping, directly towards Evangeline. Pulling myself back onto my staff, I kick off the ground and grab the snake-headed tongue right behind the head.

"_Rastel Maskil Magister! Phasmatis of ventus! Consurgo quod plaga meus hostilis! Aero Vesica! Tel Ma Amoris!" _A quick, concentrated blast of wind sheared off the snakehead. I let it drop to the ground, as Azmodan's eyes bugged out of his head, and he made a retching noise before retracting his damaged tongue. Turning, I dived downward and swooped underneath Evangeline and caught her, albeit rather clumsily.

*CRASH* Turning around I saw that Lyn, still in the same form that she was in when trapped, had smashed her way out of the Dimensional Cage. Azmodan saw it too, and lashed out at her with the same tentacles that he had used to slash Evangeline and me. The blows had the general effect of bee stings against her for all it mattered, considering that she shrugged off the blows without any visible effort. **"GRR…NO! Stay back! Back I say! **_**Cor Corru Corrupt!**_ _**Phasmatis of Incendia! Phasmatis of Obscurum! Ignite quod perussi meus inimicus! Astral Pyre! Corrupter!"**_ A roaring inferno of red-black flames shot from his hand and expanded outward, smothering Lyn in their intense heat and- then they were gone and continued her slow deliberate single minded advance toward him.

Lyn suddenly leapt forward, pinning him under her massive bulk. Raising one massive paw, she held him fast, while she slashed and tore at him with her tusks and talons, ripping deep, foul gashes across his chest, face, arms and legs. Pressing down on his chest, she clawed across his stomach ripping it open and splattered his innards over the ground, splattering the trees and grass with blood and flecks of gore. Apparently not satisfied, she proceeded to rip out his ribcage and toss it aside in a shower of blood, forcing a scream of agony to fly from Azmodan, as he quivered weakly on the ground. Now with the demon's heart laid bare, Lyn thrust her head forward and ripped it free with her fangs, before crushing it in her massive jaws.

Rearing over her slain enemy, she bellowed in triumph, shaking her head from side to side. **"Hmm…To see that you've made it this far, is truly amazing, but all things must end and unfortunately for you, your time is up.**_** Ab Absol Absolute! Phasmatis of obscurum! Phasmatis of incendia! Orior oriri ortus quod servo vestri own verus vinco! Frendo tine hostilis , quod macies vox grows! Coniecto Nightmare! Absolution!"**_ A dark red-black-purple specter burst from the mist and slammed into Lyn, with such power behind it that it forced her back into her human form, where she lay stunned and unconscious. As the mist cleared, an inhuman figure lumbered into view.

The creature before us was like something out of a nightmare. He stood at least 45 feet tall, was hunchbacked and had a huge pair of bat wings jutting from his shoulders. He had long gorilla-like arms with a spike on each elbow. He had only a small pair of beady yellow eyes that seemed to glow with an inner light in his massive head. His head was crowned with a ring of curling goat and bull's horns, surrounding a solid oval shaped gem-like mass. As he approached, the ground shook, and demons parted before him, forming a column. **"So." **He rumbled. **"Are you the ones protecting that illegitimate Magic-Canceller? If you are step aside, and I will let you live, refuse and I will destroy all that you hold dear, beginning with the Erstwhile Guardian."**

"_**Tirips fo ssenkrad, emusnoc ym luos, tniat ti, ruoved ti, dnib ti, wolf hguorht ti, tnarg em eniht ecnatirehni! Release Sixth Seal! Reaper of Darkness!"**_


	14. Order 10 Sixth Seal, Desperation

**Order #10: Sixth Seal, Desperation**

Negi's POV: As I looked on, Lyn stood back up and took a step toward the Demon King, then another and another. As her foot touched down, a magic circle composed of eldritch runes and glyphs flared up beneath her feet, giving off an eerie purple glow that cast dancing shadows on the surrounding trees. She drew her sword and let it dangle at her side. The entire sword seemed to be alive, writhing and twisting, its surface taking on a fluid appearance.

Before my eyes, the sword elongated, its surface stretching and contorting into a shapeless mass of a silvery liquid-like substance, before reforming into a monstrous eighteen-foot serration-backed war scythe. Her hair went from a deep brown to a murky black, and grew until it reached her ankles. Gunmetal black gauntlets covered her hands and lower forearms. Heavy steel pauldrons clanged down her shoulders, and connected to a knee-length chainmail skirt by blackened leather baldrics. A heavy cloak made of an unknown black cloth manifested itself and a silvery-white helm crowned her temples. Her eyes changed from emerald green to an amethyst purple.

Just as I thought her transformation had finished, her left hand elongated and grew talons, bursting through the gauntlet's fingerplates. Her feet became clawed hawk's feet and metal vambraces wrapped around her lower legs, reaching up to the knee.

**'So, you have decided to release the Seal of Absolution eh, Guardian? My I would of thought that you wouldn't react so drastically just to my appearance, have the old greater beings really become so weak as to pull their ultimate trump card on me, the lowly Demon King!" **the Demon King boomed, his caustic voice echoing around the clearing. **"If so, let's see how you deal with my Archons!"**

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and the ground tore itself asunder, as flames roaring from massive fissures. A clawed hand grasped the edge of a fissure, followed by another, and another. Soon a horde of massive black and red beasts were pulling themselves out of the ground. Each stood about nine feet tall and looked like an overgrown satyr on steroids. They were almost entirely black, except for red-orange stripes that covered their torsos and heads. They took one look at me, the class and Lyn then charged.

To my immediate shock, Lyn stood there and grinned, and then raising her massive war scythe above her head, she slammed the butt-end of the shaft against the ground, causing a lone bolt of lightning to fly up and into the clouds. For a short period nothing happened, and then a beam of light pierced the storm clouds to Lyn's left, while the storm clouds stirred and whirled together off to her right. A beautiful young woman with bright bleached blond hair, wearing tanned leather body armor on her arms and legs and wielding a gracefully swept-back war bow appeared under the rays of golden light. While a short man of around 24-26 with dark brown hair and wearing steel plate on his right arm, chest, and legs and armed with a hand-and-a-half sword appeared under the swirling storm clouds.

_"Tirips fo Thgil! Tirips fo Dniw! Wolf hguorht em dna ekirts nwod lla srevielebnon erofeb em! Purge!"_ A glowing ring appeared over the woman's head, and seven glowing bolts of holy energy flew from it, slamming into the Archons and killing two of their number. While injuring three more who didn't get out of the way in time.

"_Tirips fo Eci! Tirips fo Dniw! Htarw fo eht Mrots! Lightning Tempest!"_ bolts of lighting appeared from the hands of the man and sizzled through the air crashing against the ground and demons alike, killing three Archons and wounding four others.

**"So oh lowly Demon King, I have found a match for your beasts in my own Guards. Heh heh…by the way, this isn't the Seal of Absolution but the Seal of Darkness. I wouldn't waste Absolution on trash like you, now take your demons and beasts with you while you still have time to tuck tail and run, to not do so, will ah… lead to your unfortunate destruction, your call."** Lyn said in a metallic tone that echoed across the clearing. The Demon King bared his teeth and took a step back in surprise, but then charged at Lyn with his head down, quite obviously in an attempt to gore her with his massive horns.

With the barest flicker of movement, she leapt straight over him, pirouetting in mid-air; she came down behind him and lunged forward, slashing downward in a vertical arc, splitting the hide, muscle and bone leaving a jagged slash down the back of the Demon King's right leg. With a bellow of pain he whirled on her and swiped at her with massive razor edged claws.

**"HAHAHA! Is that the best you can do…? Oh Lucifer? Come! Give me a fight worth enjoying! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" **Lyn jeered flipping over his claws.

** "I'll show you the greatest nightmare!" **The Demon King roared. _**"Ab Absol Absolute! Phasmatis of Obscurum! Phasmatis of Incendia! **__**Obscurum quod Umbra, everto quod undead, quicumque est malum quod constupro! Flow per mihi quod tribuo mihi ops nisi malum super is uber terra. Abyssus Os! Absolution!"**_ A fiery pentagram flared up under his feet, and the ground began to shake.

With a gasp of shock, I jump backward and climb back onto my staff as the ground below me crumbled away, revealing a gaping, and fiery chasm. To my horror, three-headed wolf-like beasts began to clamber out of its depths.

"Gwyllgi!" I heard Evangeline shout in warning. Turning back to look at the beasts, I hear the Demon King snap his fingers. As if with one mind, all demons other than the Archons and himself charged toward me and the rest of the class.

Aghast, I turn to Evangeline and Plead, "Oh God! There isn't any way we could fight that many of them! What will we do?" Her words were answer enough.

"IF WE ARE TO DIE THIS DAY, THEN WE SHALL DIE WITH OUR HANDS AROUND THEIR THROATS AND FIGHT TILL THE LAST MAN! UNLESS YOU WISH TO FAIL LYN, THE CLASS, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY THE ONE YOU HOLD DEAR AND ON WHOM'S SURVIVAL RESTS THE OUTCOME OF THIS BATTLE, ASUNA!" She screamed, as she tore at the throat of a Gwyllgi with tooth and nail.

* * *

_Narration: As the words leave her mouth, Negi, emboldened by her words, turns back towards the incoming horde. With a shrill battle cry, he dives toward it and casts an enchantment, which lets loose a blinding light that purges the souls of any demon caught within its reach and incinerates their empty bodies. Landing on the ground, he reaches into the Song of Battle, cutting down any demon or beast foolish enough to stand in his path._

_ To his right, stands the Apostle of Destruction, the vampire Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell. Unlike her young protégée, she has no need to use magic to amplify her fighting prowess. Instead, any fool unwise enough to stand before her is simply consumed by her dark magics or struck asunder by her vampiric claws._

_ To his left stands Setsuna Sakurazaki, who has successfully cleaved a narrow swath through any of the encroaching demons who threaten her ward, Konoka Konoe. Unlike her compatriots, who specialize in magic, she uses Chi, or the manipulation of the body's natural energy to empower her blows._

_ Farther up ahead of Negi and his class, stands the two Guards of the Nether-realm. The Crusader of Light, Elena, and the Swordsman of the Thundering Storms, Abel. In the unexplainable flux that is the future, one will fall by the other's hand, but their minds are currently set on the present, not the future. Now however they are battling against a band of Archons, nightmarish demons of considerable power spawned from some of the deepest pits of Hell itself. They have managed to cut down about half of the Archons' number. With festering corpses lying scattered around them, they raise their weapons and prepare to continue their fight against an enemy that knows no fear._

_ Ahead of even them, like two gods settling an age-old dispute, stands none other than the liar, Corrupter of minds, the serpent, the light-bearer, the wretched, the Anti-Christ, the Demon King himself. Standing before him, like a lone knight out to slay the dragon, stands the Guardian of the Nether-realm herself. Under the release of the Sixth seal that keeps her powers in check, she stands redolent in a silver helm, gunmetal black gauntlets and a black traveling cloak over a jet-black blouse and a chainmail knee-length skirt. In her right hand, she clasped a war-scythe of prodigious size. Grinning, she leaps into the air and twists around his scything claws. Landing in front of him, she slips through his guard and like a knight going to joust, she thrusts her scythe outward, scoring a hit that leaves a bloody gash across his stomach._

_ For the Demon King, this will be the third and final time he is defeated. Rearing back in pain, he exposes himself to two more blows as he tries to counterattack. In desperation, he calls back his army and orders it to attack just as it was about to gain the upper hand. His army swarms around the Guardian and for a moment she is lost amongst their numbers, buried under them like a rotting corpse covered by flies. Yet just like how the exterminator comes and sprays the flies with poisons, killing them in droves, so does the Guardian, as she tears free of the army and splits the ground with her war-scythe, opening up a massive fissure that swallows many of their number._

_ Seeing this, the Demon King makes well of the Guardian's offer to tuck tail and flee and runs toward the infernal Hell-Mouth, crushing any of his own demons who didn't get out of the way in time, and as he entered the mouth, he in his last vile act, absorbed small Asuna Kagurazaka into himself. He then began to seal the Hell –Mouth before any of his own demons and beasts could run in. Unfortunately, the Guardian wouldn't be stopped by the closing of the mouth and slipped in after him. Speeding down the stinking pit after him, she distinctly hears a strangled cry pierce the stale, noxious air. _

_ Looking ahead, she sees that the Demon King has absorbed Asuna into himself. Knowing that she only has a minute at best, before Asuna's pathetically small soul is crushed, she doubles her speed, and cuts the distance between herself and her target by half. Reach out, she sticks the back end of her scythe out toward Asuna's prone form. A small spark jumps out from the end and sinks into Asuna's limp form. Asuna's eyes open slowly and, seeing the shaft of the war-scythe, she grabs a hold of it._

_ Holding the sharp end of her war-scythe in both hands, she digs her heels into the wall of the tunnel leading from the surface of the Hell-Mouth and brings the Demon King to an abrupt halt. With a sharp tug that slashes the palms of her hands, she begins to pull Asuna free, by physical force alone. Seeing this, the Demon King tackles her, slamming her head to the ground._

_ A sharp rumble pierces the air, and the sound of rock being shattered reaches their ears. Speeding down the tunnel, Negi Springfield comes around the bend and blinds the Demon King temporarily with a light spell. _

_ With a loud cracking, tearing noise, the Guardian pulls Asuna free and raising her bloodied hand draws a small rivulet of blood from the Demon king, and sends a small stream of her own to him. His blood flows into her hand and along with it the pact that was made between him and Asuna. When her blood enters the Demon King, however, its spreads through him, burning and eating away at him like acid. Reaching his head, her blood ruptures from his eyes, blinding him._

_ Kicking him off, the Guardian leaps to her feet and lunges forward. With one clean strike, she pierces the roof of his jaw and his skull. Drawing back her arm, she strikes again, this time piercing him in the chest._

_ With a final earth-shaking wail of anguish, the Demon King crumbles to ash, and along with him, any hold he would have had on Asuna is lost. A rumble is heard overhead, and the Hell-Mouth begins to collapse in on itself._

_ The Guardian quickly shatters and deluge of debris that had started to fall directly overhead. Tossing Asuna to Negi, she orders him to get out of the Hell-Mouth and to not look back, to not stop, and to not falter until he feels fresh air and the night sky on his face. Negi leaves, holding Asuna tightly in front of him on his staff. With a forlorn sigh, the Guardian turns around and begins striking random parts of the Hell-Mouth, caving it in. _

_ Negi erupts out of the Hell-Mouth carrying Asuna, just as it collapses. Touching down lightly on the ground amongst the entire class and the two guards, he whirls around looking for the Guardian. She is nowhere to bee seen. Disbelieving, he rushes over to the crumbled remains of the Hell-Mouth, and begins his fruitless attempt to shift aside the rubble. Abel, one of the guards, walks over and placing a hand on his shoulder, steers him away from the rubble. _

_ Negi turns around and gathers his class and friends together, before he and his friends make their leave however, he makes a request of the guards to find Asuna a school and a safe place to stay. Just as they are about to leave, he go over to Asuna and kneeling down so that their eyes are level, kisses her lightly on the forehead, before leaving with the rest of the class._

***End of Mission* **


End file.
